


4 Times Harry Failed Ron and One Time He Didn't

by HuesofChrysanthemum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Just to be safe) MINOR depiction of violence in chap 5, Draco is adorable (accdg to Harry), Harry likes to tease, He can be rough, If harry can be soft, Implied dom/sub, M/M, Malfoy is still a jerk, There's lots of kissing in one chapter btw (cuz i wasnt able to stop myself), but the summary will clear that, jealous/possessive draco, one-sided harry/cho, playful weasleys, slight ron/hermione in chapter 5, the title can be MISLEADING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuesofChrysanthemum/pseuds/HuesofChrysanthemum
Summary: Everyone knows the sexual tension between Harry and Malfoy every time they interact with each other.The Weasley brothers decided to make a bet on their blooming relationship but apparently, much to Ron's dismay, he seems to lose every single time.(I know the summary looks like the Weasleys are the main characters but no, they're not)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	1. First Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough of Malfoy's attitude.

Harry had just left Dumbledore’s office after a discussion that led to more questions in his head rather than answer some. He wanted nothing more but to go back to the comfort of his bed and rest his mind. But apparently, Merlin has different plans for him when he saw Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, on his way.

Malfoy, being Malfoy, decided to take his daily dose of annoying him. “Just finished your daily errands, Potter? You’re such a good errand boy, aren’t you?”

Crabbe and Goyle, performing their usual duties, laughed.

Harry planned to just ignore them and quickly go back to the Gryffindor tower but Malfoy chose to stand in front of him and block his way. With his two usual lackeys by his side, Harry had no choice but to stop.

Malfoy, with his usual haughty demeanor, pushed on. He started to walk toward Harry menacingly. “Better go back to that filthy mudblood and pathetic Weasel who continue to be a disgrace to the wizarding world. I’d say hurry up and prevent them from doing stupid things again but then I realized–“

Before anyone could react, Harry had roughly pushed Malfoy against the wall, his shoulder pressed on the Slytherin’s neck and his other fist clenched up in the air, ready to punch the infuriating Slytherin in front of him.

“Malfoy!” Harry recognized that it was Crabbe who yelled that. He looked sideways to where the remaining Slytherins were, his emerald green eyes dark and malignant, and made it clear that he wanted the two of them out of his sight.

Upon seeing Harry’s discernible expression written clearly on his face, the two boys quickly ran away. The other nearly tripping against the other, and actually tripping down, as they both carelessly scurried away.

Once out of his sight, Harry looked back at Malfoy. Malfoy had already squeezed his eyes shut the moment his head collided hardly against the dense wall. His lips pressed tightly like his eyes, his whole body, quivering with tremor, and each of his hands firmly gripping the wall beside him.

Harry looked confused. He didn’t know Malfoy would be _this_ scared but he decided to take advantage of the situation. “If I didn’t know better, _Draco_ , I’d say you were scared.”

Malfoy opened his eyes, though that’s the only thing that he did. His body constantly trembled and his hands gripped the wall even harder than before. “I’m not _scared_ , Potter _._ ”

“Prove it.” Harry then quickly took his wand out and pressed the tip on the other’s chin. This made Malfoy’s eyes widen before closing them again and angling his head to the side. “Coward. You’re really at my mercy right now, aren’t you?”

Malfoy decided not to say anything because even though the shoulder pressed on his neck had loosened, he still felt the tip of the wand pressed on his chin.

Who would have thought? That the arrogant, conceited, and cruel school bully was actually a spineless, craven, and pathetic coward? Who couldn’t even take his own wand and fight back? Who’s just willingly resigned to his fate to whatever might happen to him without even standing his ground?

With a huff, Harry smirked. He slowly put his wand away but quickly settled an arm around Malfoy’s waist. Malfoy gasped, his eyes opening, as he placed his hands on Harry’s chest to push him away but Harry had already snaked a hand around Malfoy’s shoulder and claim a steady and unyielding grip on his head.

“What are you doing–“

“Quiet.” Harry didn’t even shout at him. He just said it in a very intimidating tone, which was enough for Malfoy to shut his lips and obey his captor.

Harry leaned his head forward, only a few inches separating their lips. Malfoy’s eyes widened, daring not to do anything that will close the gap. His eyes remained fixed on Harry’s lips as it threatened to come forward.

On the other hand, Harry was internally enjoying at how flustered and disoriented his captee looked like with their current situation. As he has a firm grip on the blond’s head, he decided to reach for his ear to tickle and caress it to distract his attention elsewhere. To Harry’s disappointment, Malfoy decided to keep his gaze glued at Harry’s lips. The little blush that manifested on Malfoy’s face felt satisfying though so he decided to stop teasing and start doing.

When Harry’s lips bumped on Malfoy’s, Malfoy’s breath hitched and his blush grew darker. When Malfoy decided to keep his lips shut, Harry parted his own lips and locked both of Malfoy’s lips between his, and licked.

Malfoy’s balance became unsteady so he had to clutch at Harry’s collar. “Potter…” He whispered when Harry withrew his head to trail kisses on his neck, and eventually licking all the way up to nip his earlobe.

It was unanticipated for Malfoy to regain his strength and push Harry away from him. Even Harry was a bit astonished by the sudden action. “Get off me! You will pay for this! Wait till my father he–”

“Hear about me, Harry Potter, kissing you, teasing your neck and your ear while you’re all trembling helplessly to even think coherently about stopping me?” Harry displayed a complacent smug when he saw the hopeless expression that suddenly formed on Malfoy’s face. Harry decided he wasn’t done yet so he walked closer to Malfoy once more.

Harry placed his hands on Malfoy’s, which were gripping the wall once more. Malfoy, who was once again surrounded by Harry’s arms, felt uneasy. Harry leaned in and whispered to Malfoy’s ear, “That was fun, Malfoy. I’d probably do it again next time.” Harry gave one last teasing bite on Malfoy’s ear before pulling himself away and making his way to the Gryffindor tower, a smug evident on his face.

Malfoy slid down the floor, his cheeks still flushed, and his heart beating wildly. He placed a hand on his chest willing it to calm down but it didn’t comply. “Damn you, Potter.” It took him several minutes before being able to stand up with his head held high but a blush apparent on his cheeks. He then went back to the Slytherin Common Room and decided to act like nothing happened.

A cloak suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it dropped down the floor.

“Merlin! Who knew Malfoy would react like that?!” It was Ron Weasley.

“I told you, mate," Fred started.

“Now, pay up,” George continued.

Ron hesitantly turned to look at his brothers before handling them his compensation for losing the bet.

“Now, now. We said 10 galleons.”

“But that’s 10!”

“Each.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought this would be a bit too OOC for Draco but then I remembered how he reacted when Hermione threatened to hex him, so I decided to keep him that way.  
> Also! I know in a lot of stories that Draco is the dominant one but I really can't see him that wayyyy  
> He's too much of a coward for me, PEACE hehhehe  
> But even if he's that way, WE STILL LOVE HIM!
> 
> In case it's not clear, the Weasley brothers bet on who was the dominant one.


	2. Second Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't get Harry out of his mind.  
> Harry finds himself unable to stop staring at Draco.

Draco clenched his hand into a fist as, once again, he had to get his mind back to the current task on hand. Their professor had asked them to make an essay regarding the different types of potions they have learned so far. He was still on his first draft, with more scribbles than actual thoughts. He wasn’t even done yet with the first paragraph.

Draco can’t keep Potter out of his mind. He kept remembering the events from yesterday that he certainly wanted to forget. Potter pinning him on the wall, Potter locking him in his arms, Potter kissing him, Potter caressing his pale skin, Potter–

Draco slammed his hands on the table, which caused his seatmates to flinch.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” Pansy asked him, staring at his paper. Her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. “It’s been half an hour. Why are you still on your first draft? You usually finish before everyone else. Has something been bothering you?”

“Damn that Potter,” Draco hissed, his eyes glaring at the paper on his desk.

“What?”

“I said it doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” Draco tried to remove the other girl’s attention from him by picking up his quill and writing a few words but he felt something weird. He felt like he was being watched.

Draco kept his head down to feel a little bit comfortable. Pansy, upon seeing him stop once more, decided to ask for more questions, “What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

Draco glared at her. He really didn’t mean to. It’s just that he’s been glaring from the start that it would be too hard to suddenly soften his features. “Nothing.”

Yeah, it’s probably nothing. No one’s probably watching him. Why would they? The other students should be busy with their works and not be distracted. Unless… Unless Potter is staring at him. Maybe Potter was thinking of his actions yesterday, how he’d teased Draco and make him feel flustered. How he’d licked the delicate skin on his neck up all the way to his ear–

Draco growled and covered his eyes with his hands. He really needs to stay focused before their professor catches him and take him to detention due to negligence.

Draco is indeed right when he felt someone watching him. Just across the table, a bit further from the Slytherin table, Harry was intently looking at him. His quill on his hand and, probably, forgotten.

Ron stepped on Harry's foot and made him flinch.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

Ron scowled at him. “Finish your work!” He then looked back at his paper to continue writing.

“What’s wrong with you, Ron? Why are you so annoyed? This morning too,” Harry asked.

Ron remembered the bet and the amount of galleons that he lost because of Harry. “Just finish your work!” He hissed.

Harry sighed and frowned at Ron for a moment, not understanding why his friend was acting that way. He tried to write on his paper but his thoughts are empty right now… Except for one thing. He looked back at Malfoy, who seemed distressed. He found it funny how usually, it was Malfoy and Hermione who finished first and leave the classroom, but Hermione was the only one who finished early this time and she had left long ago.

What was bothering the Slytherin’s mind? Harry can’t help but to wonder. Was he thinking of him? Of their encounter yesterday?

Harry smirked and suppressed a laughter. Malfoy did look so embarrassed yesterday so he won’t be forgetting that memory soon.

Ron, upon seeing his friend distracted again, gritted his teeth. No, he can’t lose another bet. He shouldn’t have defended Harry and declared that he won’t get distracted during class. He shouldn’t have!

Ron looked sideways at his brothers who gave him matching sly smiles. They were here because the professor allowed them to stay, knowing they will be using the classroom next.

Ron looked back at Harry, determined not to lose the bet, and stomped on his feet.

“Ron!” Harry hissed and stood up.

“Any problems, Mr. Potter?” It was Professor Snape.

“Uhm…” Harry blinked a few times before sitting back down. “Nothing, professor. I was just… distracted.”

Snape raised an eyebrow and promptly took Harry’s paper. He creased his eyebrows first before looking amused. “I suggest that before getting distracted, you finish your task first.”

Harry looked away when his professor proceeded to look at him.

“But I assume it would be best if you write it in detention.”

Harry and Ron both looked at their professor, their mouths open wide. “But professor–“ It was only Harry who Snape interrupted.

“It’s been almost an hour, Mr. Potter, and you haven’t written a single ink on your paper yet. I’ll see you in detention.” With one swift movement, Snape left without giving Harry back his paper.

Ron grimaced and looked defeated. He looked back at his brothers as he pouted, wanting to withdraw from the bet. But because he knows he won’t be getting out of his situation no matter what he does, he quickly calculated the galleons that he had just lost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there weren't any interactions this time between them!  
> I wanted to focus on the bet.... but they'll interact in the next chapter! I promise!  
> If the second bet is not clear, the bet was 'who will get in detention first because of the other'  
> Ron bet on Draco and the twins bet on Harry.


	3. Third Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco just dealt with some unfinished business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I haven't thoroughly edited this yet so forgive me if you see some mistakes. I just wanted to update quickly since it's been 3 days (i think) since I last updated.

Draco leaned against a wall as he _waited_. It was late in the afternoon and all the students had already gone back to their specific houses.

Draco brought no one with him today, which is a rare occasion, so he was all alone standing in the hallway.

A door opened then closed again, indicating that someone had went out. Footsteps resonated within the hallway. “Fancy being a regular in detention?” Draco said right when Harry was about to round the corner.

Harry was surprised to see his rival (the one who he embarrassed the other day) staring at him with a sly smile. Harry tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak but he realized that Draco was alone. What was he doing here alone? _Was he waiting for me?_

“You were very adept in getting yourself in detention in first year too… You’re getting good and good at it every single time.”

Harry remained silent as he decided to watch and observe Draco, who has his arms crossed.

“What is it that you like about detention?” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in fake curiosity. He pressed his knuckles on his chin, as if he’s in deep thoughts.

Harry did speak this time, “Oh, I don’t know. I probably liked it when you started waiting for me after detention.”

Draco looked up at him, his eyes glaring.

“Wait when did that happen?” It was Harry’s turn to feign innocence. “Oh, yah. Today.”

“I’m not waiting for you, Potter.”

Harry smirked as he walked toward the Slytherin who, in turn, tried to walk backward but was already against the wall. Harry placed his hands on the wall, trapping Draco in between. The Gryffindor didn’t feel satisfied so he flexed his arms until the tip of his elbows hit the wall, his forearms entirely against the wall.

Draco’s glare at his rival didn’t falter. He remained resilient even as Harry leaned his head forward and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching.

“Hm? What are you doing out here then?”

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. His hands clenched into fists and his body involuntarily shivered again just like before.

“Were you left hanging last time because I didn’t kiss you properly?” Harry leaned even further.

Draco gulped and released a breath he didn’t remember holding.

“We can always continue with last time.” Harry slowly angled his head. “If that’s why you’re here.”

Draco was staring at Harry’s lips again. Last time, it dared to touch his lips but this time, it might not if he doesn’t say anything. Draco looked up at Harry’s eyes. “What are you waiting for then? Won’t you just shut up and kiss me?”

Harry smiled– almost laughed– as he lunged forward to capture Draco’s lips in his.

Draco gasped as he was met with Harry’s eagerness. His mouth was immediately filled with the brunette’s impatient tongue, which devoured him completely. The blonde’s trembling hands went up to play with Harry’s messy hair and tried to keep up with him.

Harry’s hand went to cup the back of Draco’s head to angle it in a way he can push his tongue further. His other hand on Draco’s waist pulling him closer.

Draco initially played with Harry’s hair but he went to grip Harry’s shoulder when the kiss deepened. Eventually, his arms rested around Harry’s neck. Draco wasn’t even doing anything. His tongue is not even answering to Harry’s insistent one because he didn’t have the power to. Harry feasted on his mouth, tasting him, sucking him greedily, and didn’t even give him the chance to move. He felt completely helpless under Harry’s sheer dominance.

At one point, Draco felt weak on his knees and was only supported by Harry’s arm on his waist semi-carrying him already. He wanted to pull away since he was afraid someone might see them but…

Draco felt lost, his thoughts not coherent. He wants to pull away and stop but it feels so good he doesn’t want it to stop. He didn’t even realize he was moaning into the kiss until Harry proceeded to touch the skin under his shirt, which made Draco gasp and moan even more loudly.

When Harry pulled away from the kiss, Draco kept his eyes closed. They both started to catch their breaths as Harry decided to bring their foreheads together again.

It took a few minutes for both boys to recover from the recent incident. When Harry suddenly laughed, Draco roughly pushed him away.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Harry asked, simulating a pained reaction, but still laughing.

Draco was still catching his breath but he suddenly felt embarrassed. Why was he being laughed at?

Draco’s curiosity was replaced by indignation. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

_Of course, this was just one damned joke for the Gryffindor!_

Draco sharply looked away from Harry and was about to storm out but Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco tried to pull Harry’s arms away but the hold on him only tightened.

“I didn’t mean to laugh. If that’s what you’re mad about… Sorry… You just looked so… adorable,” Harry admitted with a smile that Draco didn’t see.

Draco’s cheek blushed as he turned his head away from Harry. “I don’t think you should call me adorable.”

“But you are.” Harry pressed a kiss on his neck, which made Draco’s body twitch.

Harry slowly released Draco but held his hand to keep him close (and because he might run away).

Draco didn’t look at Harry’s eyes when Harry turned hm around. His pair of gray eyes was affixed on the floor. Even when Harry’s free hand went up to caress his pale cheek with his thumb, Draco didn’t look at him.

Harry pulled Draco closer with their joined hands and kissed him on the lips again. When Draco gasped in astonishment, Harry’s tongue gently pushed in.

Draco held at the arm with the hand that was still on his cheek. His eyes were open while Harry’s were closed. He looked a bit confused as to why Harry was being gentle… It’s as if he’s being _affectionate_.

Upon realizing that Harry was actually being affectionate toward him, Draco quickly melted into the kiss and his heart fluttered. He smiled into kiss as he was now able to move his tongue in sync with Harry’s.

The kiss didn’t last long because Harry pulled away already. But he wasn’t done yet. He leaned in one last time to plant a quick kiss on Draco’s cheek.

“Oh,” was the only word Draco could say. He was speechless He can’t come out of anything to say. He didn’t know that _Potter_ was this sweet… He can’t even believe that _Potter_ had indeed showed him that sweetness.

When they heard footsteps, both of them completely stilled.

They looked at each other, panic evident on their faces.

“Don’t you have a plan???” Draco hissed while looking around, searching for a place to hide.

“I don’t know!” Harry stayed completely still, eyes fixed ahead in horror, as Professor Minerva McGonagall finally stopped before them.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. You are aware that it is beyond your curfew?”

Both Harry and Draco bit their lips, not oblivious to what awaits them.

The professor’s eyebrows creased when her gaze slid down.

Draco realized they were still holding hands so he quickly pulled his hand away, almost tugging Harry off balance.

“It is nice to see you two finally getting along. But I will still be taking 50 points from each of you as a consequence for your actions.”

Draco looked gloomy while Harry looked sheepish.

“Go back to your common rooms now.”

With a sigh, both young wizards nodded their heads at the command. When Draco turned around, Harry put a hand on Draco’s arm, which made the Slytherin stop on his tracks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry asked and winked mischievously when he caught Draco’s eyes.

Draco’s gray orbs widened and the blush on his face returned. He forced himself to stare at Harry and dared not to look at his professor’s bewildered look.

What was Harry doing?!

“Y-yeah,” Draco stammered before pulling his arm and walking away.

When Harry’s actions dawned on him, his professor’s incredulous look didn’t fail to remind him that he really did what he just did. He just flirted with Draco Malfoy, of all others, right in front of a professor.

Harry swallowed. He ducked his head in embarrassment as he swiftly made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Minerva was able to snap out from her stupor when the footsteps of her students had faded. She sighed deeply while shaking her head. “I can never understand young love.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“And then, that’s how Harry Potter, the chosen one,”

“And Draco Malfoy, the chosen brat,”

“Flirted with each other out into the open!” Fred and George finally finished their wonderful story simultaneously.

“Really? Harry did that? And Malfoy too?” It was Neville, who looked flabbergasted upon hearing the news.

“Of all professors? Professor McGonagall? The chosen one’s got some nerves.” Dean started to laugh.

“But… that was the 3rd time Ron has lost, right?” Seamus asked.

As if on cue, Ron went in the room while counting galleons in his hands. He gave it to his brothers then flopped down on his bed in utter defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to be this long... I was actually worried it might only be 500 words or something... sometimes my hands just can't stop writing and adding things that aren't originally in the plan. XD  
> I think it's the third time I'll say this but in case it's not clear, Ron bet that none of them (Harry and Draco) would have the guts to flirt out into the open but the twins bet that at least one of them has the guts to do it.


	4. Fourth Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's third consecutive loss made him rethink his whole life.
> 
> Oh, and he also eavesdropped while Harry and Draco were making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this point, I'm not really sure if I'm writing a good content or rubbish.  
> But I hope you'll still enjoy reading it :)

“What’s the matter Ron? You seem to be aloof these days,” Hermione asked her friend who was busy staring at his food rather than eating it.

Ron shook his head. “Nothing.”

Hermione’s eyebrows puckered as she tried to discern the source of Ron’s misery. “Ron.”

Ron slowly turned his head to look at the brunette beside him.

“Have you done the assignment that’s due next week?” Hermione crossed her arm and raised her brows.

Ron lazily scratched his head. “The one that’s due next week? I’ll do it before deadline.”

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. “That’s not how you’re supposed to do it! There are still quizzes, advanced readings, and our final examination next month!”

“Bloody hell, Hermione.”

“Once you’re done, we’ll go to the library and establish a studying schedule for you.”

“But that’s not–“ Ron tried to look at Harry but he realized he wasn’t with them today. “If Harry was here, he’d disagree!”

“If Harry was here, I’ll help you both do your schedules.”

“Then let’s go search for Harry! It’s unfair I get to suffer alone!”

Hermione stilled, her eyebrows furrowing deeply as she tried to comprehend what the ginger had just told her. “You think studying is suffering??!”

“Uhm” Ron shut his lips and tried to look for a way out. No one likes it when Hermione gets mad. That’s why when a random Gryffindor approached Hermione to ask her about a topic she didn’t understand, Ron felt _more_ than relieved.

While Hermione was busy explaining to the student, Ron took this advantage to silently grab his things and leave the hall unnoticed. When he was finally out of sight, he started to wonder where Harry was.

Ron actually felt exasperated that Harry didn’t even tell them where he went. He just left them without saying a word.

_If he’s with Malfoy…_

Ron huffed and frowned at the floor as he walked. He had lost so many galleons and it’s not even weekend yet. He didn’t want to internally blame Harry but he didn’t realize he has already been doing it from the start. He was just sad that Harry never told them or him anything. Ron’s his best friend so he should have told him, right? He might have not lost a lot of galleons if he did.

On second thought, it was also Ron’s fault for agreeing to the bet(s). If only he could take back the bets he had made then he wouldn’t have to suffer… Well, there were only two bets left and who knows, Merlin might give finally let him win.

Or so he dreamed…

Ron didn’t realize he had been meandering all this time. He didn’t know where his feet took him but then he suddenly heard voices from afar. He slowed down his pace and approached the door from where he heard the voices.

“I have to go back for my class! _You_ have to go back to _your_ class!”

_Definitely Malfoy’s voice._

“But I want you _now_.”

Ron breathed in deeply counting to three before breathing out as he tried to suppress his vexation. _That was Harry._

Ron flinched when he heard a thud and no one was talking anymore. With a shaking yet steady hand, he gently tapped on the door to peek inside. His blue eyes took time to adjust with the dark lighting before finally settling on the two figures he was searching for.

Ron’s eyes widened at the scene before him but he also expected it. His stupid friend had the stupid Slytherin pinned against the wall again with their lips connected. He didn’t actually see their faces but it was obvious from their position and how their heads were moving that they were indeed kissing.

Ron felt disgusted when he heard the moans coming out from the Slytherin’s mouth. It wasn’t his first time hearing it but it still sounded uncanny and unbelievable.

Ron saw how Harry pulled away from the kiss and leaned down.

“What are you doing???” Draco’s hiss was followed by a gasp and whimper when Harry bit the sensitive spot on his neck.

Ron slowly shook his head in absolute condemnation when he realized through Draco’s reactions what Harry was doing. The Slytherin’s eyes were closed tightly and he was wincing every time Harry sucked on the same spot on his neck over and over again.

Ron looked away and placed a palm on his face. No one would be able to stop Harry if he was really determined. If he wants Draco Malfoy then he’ll have him. Anytime, anywhere, and any moment. Not even Ron or Hermione would be able to stop him. Not even Merlin himself.

“Fine, I’ll let you go now.” Harry finally loosened his grip and allowed Draco to have some of his space back. “Don’t forget to be early tonight, all right? I’ll be waiting for you.”

Draco smirked and looped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Yes. I know how much you’ll miss me.”

“I miss you every single time.” Harry buried his nose on Draco’s pale neck to inhale his addicting scent once more. “When we go out of that door, I’ll miss this moment already. If only they knew then we won’t have to hide.”

“Don’t you dare think about it.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m not doing that. You’ll just have to deal with me missing you every single time.”

Draco let out a soft giggle. He still wasn’t used to such affection. “I can deal with that.” He then rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Right outside the door, Ron quickly took a tiny piece of paper out from his pocket in panic. There were words written on the paper: _Who has the tendency to miss the other more?_ He bet on Draco but the conversation he had eavesdropped on right now clearly affirmed that it was Harry.

Ron placed the paper back in his pocket and walked away, determined not to tell a soul about what he just witnessed.

If his brothers didn’t know about it, he didn’t lose the bet. And he won’t lose any more galleons.


	5. Fifth Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was having a hard time thinking if he really does have feelings for Harry.  
> Luckily, Cho was there to help him... albeit in an indirect way that he didn't appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story!  
> I didn't really want it to be this long but... blame my fingers and my mind XD  
> I didn't really plan on this to be continuous and related with the other chapters but... blame my fingers and my mind again! XD
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was lunch time and they decided to meet under a tree where no other students usually pass by. After finishing his lunch, Draco unconsciously immersed himself with his own thoughts.

This is really happening, isn’t it? Of all others, he’s with Harry Potter, his rival since first year and the one who also rejected his friendship.

Draco grimaced at the thought, his hand clenched into a fist. He examined Harry’s actions from his periphery.

Harry was happily finishing his own lunch, unaware of the hostile eyes directed at him.

Draco averted his gaze and decided to not dwell on the past anymore. That was three years ago for Merlin’s sake! But it still felt fresh, like a thorn actively prodding at his heart. He felt embarrassed being rejected in front of a massive audience. He wanted to devote his life making fun of _Potter_ , aggravating him every time they meet and never leaving him alone. It was only a matter of time until the golden boy snapped. When he did, Draco would humiliate him, that their golden boy wasn’t who they think they were.

If only Potter had thought of other ways to snap at Draco, like hexing him and _not_ kissing him ferociously against the wall, Draco’s plans might have succeeded.

After all, Draco never had feelings for Potter... Or did he?

With a soft gasp of realization, Draco looked at the Gryffindor beside him in curiosity. Harry must have been startled with Draco’s abrupt turn that he almost choked on his food and took his water to engulf it all with one drink.

Does he have feelings for this stupid Gryffindor?

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Harry asked after setting his finished food and empty bottle somewhere on the grass.

Draco was still lost in his thoughts. Either that or he was lost in the mesmerizing pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. It wasn’t until he felt a tender hand on his cheek before he came back to reality but he was still a bit late to react because Harry had already leaned forward to kiss him fully on the lips.

Draco immediately shoved Harry away and snarled at him. “Someone might see, you stupid Gryffindor.” He glared at him.

Harry just smiled sheepishly and looked away. “You know… there’s this girl who keeps looking at me.”

Like a reflex, Draco’s eyes looked back at Harry’s as it narrowed.

“She’s… a year older, I think.” Harry decided to not meet Draco’s gaze and contented himself with staring at a random bush, suddenly finding it interesting.

“What about her?”

“I don’t know. She’s pretty cute.” Harry decided to push it, a playful smile finding its way to his lips. “I think her name is… Cho Chang? Sixth year Ravenclaw.” He then met the Slytherin’s gaze… which turned out to be a wrong move, a very wrong move.

Draco’s scowl at him was venomous, like a snake ready to bite and leave his prey dead. His face was twitching in ire, and his hands closing and opening, unsure of what to do to the man before him. His mind racing and thinking where he’d leave Harry’s body after he’s done with him. Oh, he’d probably search for the girl too.

“Hey sweetie, I was just kidding! I –“

But Draco had already stood up, unfazed by the endearment. “If you really like this _Cho_ Chang, then go to her. I don’t need to waste my time with the likes of you!” He turned around to leave but Harry caught his wrist and pulled him back down.

“Draco, I was just–“

But somehow, Draco had successfully pulled away from Harry. He managed to stride away when he heard a shout.

“Harry??”

Granger.

Harry’s eyes widened and he hid behind the tree. Draco, who was already away from the tree, decided to keep his cool and continue walking.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment until he passed by and was already out of sight. “Harry???” She called out again but received no response. She was wrong then. Harry wasn’t here. She just sighed and decided to leave and go back at the Great Hall.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next day, Harry stayed at the Great Hall to eat lunch. Draco was on the other table just right behind him. Harry didn’t see him going to their usual place so he just decided to eat with his friends. They didn’t even meet last night and that made the brunette really sad and worried.

“Harry?”

Harry glanced up to meet Cho’s eyes. He smiled at her and nodded his head once to acknowledge her presence.

“My mother and I made this. I hope you’ll like it.” Cho’s smile never disappeared as she handed over a small box wrapped in a red ribbon.

Harry looked at the box nervously. He knows that Draco can hear their conversation. “That’s nice of you… but I don’t think I can receive–“

“No… Please take it.” Cho’s smile faltered but she still looked shy as usual.

Ron glanced sideways without turning his face. He was curious as to how a certain blonde Slytherin would react. Hermione, across the table and beside the place Cho sat on, was busy doing something and was completely oblivious to the whole world.

Harry managed to smile as he slowly took the box. “Thanks.”

Cho’s smile returned and her hand lingered for a moment from where Harry accidentally touched it when he took the gift. “I really hope that you’ll like it.”

From behind, Harry heard a glass crack and a girl, almost shouting, “Draco, what’s wrong with you?”

Unknown to Harry, Ron had turned his head to look at Draco and saw that he had cracked a glass with his hand. Ron cringed at the trail of blood from the Slytherin’s hand that was slowly pouring down.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’ll like it. Thanks.” Harry said hurriedly, wanting Cho to leave this instant.

Cho bowed her head and, to everyone’s relief, finally left.

“I’m leaving.” Draco declared from behind them but his statement wasn’t meant for them.

Pansy, who looked absolutely hysteric, turned around to where Draco was already heading. “Th-the glass! Your hand!!”

But Draco continued to walk until he was finally out of the Great Hall.

“Draco!” Pansy had shouted.

“What’s wrong, Parkinson? Were you not good in bed last night?”

This time, it was Harry’s turn to break a glass. Actually, he didn’t have a glass beside him so he was only able to crumple a nearby paper.

Pansy threw a book at the guy’s face. “What? No, it’s not like that! How dare you?!”

“Clearly Malfoy wasn’t pleased. Wanna know more strategies huh, Parkinson?”

Pansy then threw another book at the other Slytherin’s face. “Shut it, Zabini!”

The Slytherins then decided to play a game of tag for some reasons. Blaise Zabini, clearly excited, and Pansy Parkinson, clearly annoyed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Cho decided to sit across Harry again the next day, Harry wasn’t able to do anything but to smile. He was just a bit relieved that Draco wasn’t here today.

“Did you like it Harry?” She asked.

“Oh… yeah, I did. Thanks, by the way.”

Cho’s smile widened. Her hand went to clasp Harry’s own, although a bit shy but still determined.

And yes, Merlin sure does love a good conflict doesn’t he? Because that’s the exact time when Draco decided to show up. He had stopped abruptly, just a few steps away from his seat yesterday. His grey piercing eyes glued at the _thing_ connected at Harry’s hand.

Draco’s eyes twitched and his teeth gritted behind his lips.

Ron quietly looked at Draco’s expression. He smirked. _Is he finally winning a bet?!_

Fred and George, who happened to be beside them, looked at the scene occurring before them. Both unable to blink at the intensity of the scenario.

Harry was the last one to look at Draco, save Hermione who was still busy doing something. He tried to give him a smile but his smile disappeared instantly when Draco’s eyes pierced at his own.

 _He. Is. Dead._ Isn’t he?

Draco finally leapt into action and pulled Harry’s hand away from Cho by claiming a possessive hand on Harry’s wrist. Cho was startled at the reaction and flinched back.

Draco was still looking at Harry. His gaze full of malevolence and indicated a promise that he will indeed be punished later when they were alone.

Harry tried to coax the infuriated blond in front of him by using his other hand to caress the pale hand on his wrist that was trembling violently. “Draco…” He said, softly and inaudibly.

“Malfoy? What are you doing?” Hermione, of all moments, decided to break this one.

Draco looked at the other brunette for a second before pulling Harry and dragging him away. Harry let out a few unintelligible expressions before stumbling and hurrying to catch up with the enraged blonde who was dragging him out of the Great Hall mercilessly.

Ron, Fred, and George looked at each other for a moment before making their move to follow the pair. Hermione looked confused and lost so she decided to follow the three siblings.

“Ron!” Hermione had yelled.

Ron allowed his twins to go ahead and slowed down for Hermione. He placed a finger on his lips. “Shh.” He held her hand and they both ran to catch up to the twins.

The four of them stopped behind a wall as they intently tried to listen to a very quiet conversation.

“Honestly! What’s happening?!” Hermione hissed.

“Mione! Shh!!” Ron placed a finger on his lips again to stop the brunette from speaking.

The three of them, Hermione not included, pressed their ears on the closed door silently. They were a bit annoyed at how the pair seemed to quiet down this time.

Hermione flicked her fingers to make the three Weasleys pay attention to her. “They used the Muffliato Charm! The Muffliato Charm fills the ears of any wizard within the caster's vicinity. We won't be able to hear anything!”

Just as when Ron was about to ask what they need to do, Hermione pulled her wand out.

“ _Apstergo. [1]_” Hermione’s wand glowed and suddenly, they heard them.

“You’re mine! Mine! You hear me, Potter? You’re mine!!!”

Hermione’s eyes widened by just hearing the first words that was followed by a moan and a beastly growl. “That’s horrible!” She gasped.

The Weasleys paid no attention to her as they kept listening.

“How dare you let her touch you?? With those filthy Ravenclaw hands!” Draco had Harry on the wall this time as he ferally kissed him. The snake finally coming out to feed on his prey.

Harry allowed himself to be dominated for once, reveling in his newly-found knowledge of the blonde’s possessiveness. He had his arms around Draco’s waist eagerly pulling him closer, secretly being possessive as well. “Yours, sweetie. Just yours. Only yours,” He managed to say.

Fred and George paled when they heard the conversation. Ron’s grin was as wide as it can be. He looked at his brothers and gave them a mischievous smile.

“Ronald! What’s happening??” Hermione asked frantically. “Fred? George!”

Ron raised his palm up in the air in front of his brothers, his grin proud and confident. “Pay up.” When he received and counted 25 galleons on his hands, he looked back up at his brothers. “I said 25 galleons.”

“That’s 25!”

“Each.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Muffliato charm is an actual charm from the series that blocks the nearby people's ears so they can't eavesdrop. I didn't see any counter for the spell so I made one. Apstergo is the Latin term for dispel.  
> Also, I needed a reason for Draco to be jealous so I used Cho. I hope you don't get mad at me for using her :'( In all honestly, I love Cho too! But drarry is lifeeee.  
> In case the bet isn't clear, it's 'who has the tendency to be jealous/possessive?'  
> The twins bet on Harry, and Ron bet on Draco.
> 
> I hope you liked the last chapter!  
> I had fun writing it!  
> Thank you to all my readers and my comment-ers! Thank you for the kudos too!! I love you all <3  
> Sadly, I might not be that active here anymore because I made a schedule for my MCAT studies already and it starts tomorrow.  
> For all those who knows MCAT and will take it too, high five!!!
> 
> I know I just created this account not even a month ago but it feels a bit weird that I'm saying my goodbyes already hahaha!  
> I'll probably write one more for this month before stopping and coming back next year or so.  
> Tune in! (or not)  
> And bye!


End file.
